1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computerized information system for analyzing labor market information and more particularly pertains to providing researchers, employers, staff, and the like with access through a single user-friendly interface to self-service industry, occupation, and education information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ability to use the Internet or to use computers on a network to search databases for labor market information, or to request such information from government agencies, are known in the art. However, no single method or system currently provides a user-friendly self-service system that provides access to a comprehensive array of labor market information for researchers, employers, staff, and others, via the Internet or on a computer. The present invention fulfills some of the requirements for compliance with The Workforce Investment Act (WIA) of Aug. 7, 1998.
Labor market information managed by the U.S. Department of Labor's Employment and Training Administration is stored in the America's Labor Market Information System (ALMIS) database structure. Systems to access this standard database structure are known in the art. The present invention complies with the ALMIS database structure for all applicable information. As such the system is able to share industry, occupation, and education data available from federal, state, and local agencies throughout the United States.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe computerized information system for analyzing labor market information that provide researchers, employers, staff, and others with access though a single user-friendly interface to self-service industry, occupation, and education information.
In this respect, the computerized information system for analyzing labor market information according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing researchers, employers, staff, and the like with user-friendly access through a single interface to self-service industry, occupation, and education information.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved computerized information system for analyzing labor market information which can be used by researchers, employers, staff, and the like through a single user-friendly interface to self-service industry, occupation, and education information. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.